


Fandot Creativity Night:  flowers/pub

by Linguini



Series: Pub AU [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Fandot Creativity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini
Summary: Instead of an airdot, Carolyn uses the money from the divorce to open a pub.





	Fandot Creativity Night:  flowers/pub

“Hercules Shipwright,” Carolyn admonishes from the doorway.  “Are those flowers  _ really  _ necessary?”

Herc turns to her with a smile, a bouquet of truly garish red and pink roses with thornless stems grasped in his hand.  “It  _ is  _ Valentine’s Day,” he reminds her.  “Customers will expect a certain... _ ambiance.” _

Carolyn scoffs and steps across the threshold, newly printed menus in her hand.  “They can expect all they like,” she says as she starts to distribute them on the tables, eying Arthur across the room as he draped hearts across the dartboard.  “Not too low,” she admonished him.  “They’ll still want to be able to  _ see  _ the board.”   
  
“Right-o,” Arthur chirped and set about fixing them.

It was the work of another few minutes for the finishing touches, and for Douglas to saunter in to settle himself behind the bar (trailed by Martin who decidedly  _ didn’t  _ saunter or even settle, really).  And then the Lamb and Eagle was ready for business.


End file.
